The BICC protocol is a signaling protocol based on narrowband-ISDN user part (N-ISUP) that is used to support narrowband integrated services digital network (ISDN) service over a broadband backbone network. BICC supports narrowband ISDN services independently of bearer and signaling message transport technology. The BICC architecture also separates the call control function from the bearer control function.
SIP is an application-layer control protocol for creating, modifying, and terminating sessions between communicating parties. The sessions may include Internet multimedia conferences, Internet telephone calls, and multimedia distribution. Members in a session can communicate via unicast, multicast, or a mesh of unicast communications.
In order to facilitate the integration of BICC and/or SIP signaling in a given network, communications between BICC, SIP, and/or legacy nodes need to be possible. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing ENUM translation at a BICC and/or SIP router.